Nonverbal Communication
by Enthusiastic Fish
Summary: Oneshot set in season 2. Tim and Kate get to know each other...but not like you think.


**A/N: **Oneshot originally written in January 2009 for the NFA Fluff challenge. It's a romance. This time, it's McKate and that means it's set in season 2. Since it's for a challenge dedicated to fluff, you can probably guess that there's not a whole lot to this. ...of course, I didn't win either. I'm not exactly known for my fluff. :) Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS or its characters. I am not making money off these stories. If the franchise wants to pay me, I'd sure take it. *nods*

* * *

**Non-verbal Communication**  
by Enthusiastic Fish

Kate winked at him.

It was definitely a wink. Now, what that wink might have meant was beyond his comprehension at the current moment, but Kate had definitely winked at him as she walked by. It had made him blush bright red, which meant he had to hide his face behind his monitor because otherwise Tony would see it and would _know_ that it had something to do with a member of the opposite sex.

_Why did she wink at me?_ Tim asked himself. Well, what did winks signify in general terms? _Okay, think. A wink implies...a shared secret...or maybe some sort of special attention._ He did a quick search. You had to love the Internet. _Hmmm...it's an offensive gesture in Asia. Well, Kate's not from Asia; so I think that's out. It can be a signal to leave the room in Kenya. Why am I looking at that? She's not from Africa either! In Western cultures..._

"McGee, what's so interesting?" Tony asked.

"Nothing!" Tim closed the browser quickly before he could read any more about methods of non-verbal communication.

Tony looked over his shoulder, clearly not believing him. "You still looking at the Larson case? That's over."

"I told you it wasn't interesting, Tony," Tim said. He stole a glance at Kate who was sitting at her own computer, working. She didn't look up. Tim was almost disappointed.

"Kate, are you looking at anything interesting?" Tony asked as he moved away from Tim's boring computer.

"No, Tony. I'm not...and if you come over here and attempt to read over my shoulder I will jab you in the stomach so hard you'll owe me a new computer," Kate said without looking up.

Tim grinned. He couldn't help it. He loved to see Tony get the smackdown from Kate. He couldn't manage it himself...not often anyway.

"What are you looking at, McGeek?" Tony snapped.

Tim swallowed but couldn't entirely remove the smile from his face.

"Nothing, Tony."

He saw that he had an email and opened it to avoid Tony sneering glance.

_Tim,_

_What are you doing after work today?_

_Kate_

Tim looked up in surprise. Kate did not. She appeared completely engrossed in her work and Tony had retreated to his desk, less because of Kate's threat (although that was a definite danger) than because of Gibbs' sudden appearance.

Tim gulped and, feeling greatly daring, he brought up a reply window.

_Kate,_

_I'm...not doing anything...unless you have any ideas._

_Tim_

The email went out before he could wimp out and stop it. Then, _he_ didn't dare look up at Kate either. He brought up his report on the Larson case. He hadn't quite finished and he wanted it to be good, even if Gibbs wouldn't care as much about his small part.

He worked for about ten minutes before another email came up.

_Tim,_

_Dinner?_

_Kate_

He smiled. He liked communicating this way. It was a lot easier than having to think of things to say on the spur of the moment. Besides, Tony didn't know. A shadow fell over him and he looked up at Gibbs, a wide-eyed expression on his face.

"Boss?"

"You done yet, McGee?"

Tim gulped. "Just about. I just have to..." he trailed off as Gibbs grunted and walked away. Gibbs took some getting used to...even after the weeks he'd been here. Not daring to reply via email, he glanced at Kate and met her eyes. She was looking up this time. He blushed and...winked. Then, he looked back at his monitor, finishing up his report in record time, but before sending it to the printer, he took a few seconds to write another email.

_Kate,_

_Sounds good to me._

_Tim_

Then, he stood up and walked to get his report, again, not daring to look at Kate. He picked it up, gave it to Gibbs and walked back to his computer, ignoring more snide comments from Tony ("What, you're not done yet, Probie?"), but listening to him made Tim think of something else. He sat down at his computer again.

_Kate,_

_What about Tony?_

_Tim_

The answer came back almost instantly.

_Tim,_

_What about him? Are you two dating?_

_Kate_

Tim quickly turned his laugh into a cough...but he didn't think that Gibbs was fooled and he slunk down behind his monitor again.

_Kate,_

_That's not what I meant. I meant how are we going to avoid him and his comments? You know he'll make them if he sees us going somewhere together._

_Tim_

Tim waited, but there was no instant reply from Kate. She seemed to be genuinely busy...and a bit under pressure. There was no further communication for an hour, in the meanwhile Tim got conscripted by Intel to help them with some tracking. When he got back to his desk, there was another email.

_Tim,_

_Maybe tonight isn't a good idea._

_Kate_

Tim sat back, surprised. Kate didn't look up, but she seemed much less lighthearted than she'd been earlier.

_Kate,_

_Are you sure? Anything I can do?_

_Tim_

She looked up from her computer and shook her head.

_Kate,_

_What's wrong?_

_Tim_

There was no further reply and he was called into MTAC. By the time he got out, Kate was gone. He tried not to act worried; so he didn't say anything to anyone. He just got his coat and left. He could have gone home, perhaps he should have, but he didn't want to. He wanted to know what was wrong...and what had happened to change Kate's mood so drastically. So he got on the bus and rode it close as he could to Kate's place. As he walked down the street, he wondered what he'd say to Kate...if she'd answer the door, if she'd be mad at him for intruding. He wasn't sure he'd be able to get any words out in any case. This wasn't his area of expertise.

There it was...and he paused. What if she had simply changed her mind because there was someone else? That was enough to halt him in his tracks, but after a few seconds, he continued on his way. He didn't have to show any sort of attraction. He could just be concerned. That's right. Concerned because she had seemed so down. Right.

_Right. That's convincing. Keep repeating yourself, Tim. People will totally believe you if you say the same words over and over again._

Then, he was at the door and he knocked. There was no sound for a few seconds and he thought that maybe she just wasn't home, but then, the door cracked open.

"Tim, what are you doing here? Last I knew, you lived in Silver Spring." Her voice was hoarse as if she'd been crying.

"I still do. I just...are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine, just overreacting. That's all."

"You sure?"

"Tim, I'm fine. Don't worry."

"Then, what's wrong?" Tim wasn't used to being pushy, but he thought that maybe she really did want someone to ask. Of course, his ability to read social cues happened to be only slightly higher than Gibbs' ability to use his computer.

"Nothing, Tim. Just take a rain check, okay?"

The door closed. Tim stood out on the stoop for a few seconds before walking away. All was not yet lost, however. He took the bus home, which took a couple of transfers. When he arrived, he went to his computer and wrote an email.

_Kate,_

_Tell me what's wrong. I just want to help._

_Tim_

Then, he got up and made himself dinner, just pasta. While he let the water boil, he went back to his computer. There was a reply

_Tim,_

_Nothing's wrong._

_Kate_

Tim laughed out loud.

_Kate,_

_Come on. I'm not stupid. Something happened today._

_Tim_

Then, he went back to his water, which was boiling. He opened his cupboard and tried to decide which type of pasta he wanted to use tonight. Pasta was nice and cheap, but he felt like he had more variety if he got different shapes. He settled on rotini and dumped a bunch into the boiling water. Then, he walked back.

He had an email.

_Tim,_

_Why are you being so insistent?_

_Kate_

That didn't take much thought.

_Kate,_

_Because you're nice, beautiful, smart and normally happy. I don't like to see you so down._

_Tim_

He went back to his pasta and stirred it around for a few seconds. Then, in an effort to give some downtime, he went into his bedroom and changed his clothes. He didn't mind wearing a suit to work, but it was nice to put on sweats.

_Tim,_

_You think all that about me?_

_Kate_

Tim smiled at the screen, even as he blushed.

_Kate,_

_Of course, I do. I'm not blind. ...and you're avoiding my question._

_Tim_

He went back to his pasta. It was almost done; so he stayed by the stove, stirring it, taking samples. He drained it and let it sit...while he checked his email.

_Tim,_

_I'm flattered._

_Kate_

He sat back again and looked at the screen with a perplexed expression.

_Kate,_

_Do you really think that I'll think any less of you? Because I won't. I...like you._

_Tim_

Then, he went to his fridge and got out the spaghetti sauce. He could make his own, but it took time, effort...and fresh ingredients which he didn't have. Besides, he liked the store-bought stuff anyway. He warmed it up and dumped it over his pasta. Then, he added a bit of parmesan. Carrying the whole thing back to his computer, he sat down and checked his email.

_Tim,_

_Do you remember...the boy I killed? The suicide-by-cop?_

_Kate_

Tim set down his bowl and quickly typed a response.

_Kate,_

_Yeah, I do. That's coming up again?_

_Tim_

He ate sitting at his computer, waiting for a reply. As soon as it came, he checked it. He didn't know why he didn't just call her, but he didn't want to. This was easier.

_Tim,_

_There's going to be a formal inquiry. I just got the news this afternoon._

_Kate_

"Oh," he said aloud. Then, he typed a response.

_Kate,_

_I'm so sorry. That stinks. Is there anything I can do to help?_

_Tim_

He finished eating while waiting for a reply and carried the empty bowl back to the sink. When he returned, Kate had answered.

_Tim,_

_You're already doing more than I would ever have asked or expected. Thank you._

_Kate_

Tim stared at the reply for a few seconds and then decided to answer.

_Kate,_

_Do you have to prepare anything for it? Or would you like to be distracted this weekend?_

_Tim_

Tim guiltily remembered that he hadn't washed the bowl...or the pot. So, he went back to the kitchen washed his dishes as quickly as he could. When he returned, Kate had answered.

_Tim,_

_I could use some distractions. Surprise me._

_Kate_

"Surprise you?" Tim asked. "I'm not a good person to do that."

_Kate,_

_Are you sure you know what you're asking? ...and whom?_

_Tim_

The reply came in less than a minute.

_Tim,_

_Of course, I do. I'm talking to Timothy McGee, a nice gentlemanly man who...after I actually paid attention, is actually quite handsome. You're also pretty smart, Mr. MIT. Surprise me._

_Kate_

"Okay, Kate. Don't say I didn't warn you," Tim said to his computer, although he didn't type that...but he smiled.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

_Monday..._

Tim got off the elevator grinning like an idiot. He dampened his expression when he noticed that Tony was already there. He didn't get rid of enough of his joy.

"What are you grinning about, Probie?"

"I'm just happy, Tony. It's a beautiful day," Tim said.

"What's her name?"

"No one you'd know," Tim shot back. It was true. Tony couldn't know Kate like Tim now knew her. He sat down at his desk, replaying his weekend in his head. It was just as great the...hundredth time through.

The elevator doors dinged opened again, revealing Kate. She was also smiling, although more demurely. Tony looked at her.

"What are _you_ so happy about?"

"It's a nice day, Tony," she answered.

His eyes widened and then he looked back and forth between Tim and Kate as though his mind was telling him something that he really didn't want to believe.

"Something wrong, Tony?" Kate asked, eyes innocently wide. ...at least they were until she looked over at Tim and winked. She didn't hide it, but she didn't say anything either.

Tim grinned back at her and returned the wink. Then, he pulled up his email.

There was one sitting in his inbox.

_Tim,_

_Thank you._

_Love,  
__Kate_

Gibbs came in, but Tim had to reply. It didn't take long.

_Kate,_

_Tonight?_

_Love,  
__Tim_

Then, they went to work. Neither Kate nor Tim made any reference to their weekend, that it had been spent together. Tony didn't bring it up either...although it was more than likely because he wanted to avoid knowing anything about it. Even though no words were said, somehow, Tim knew what answer he'd find when he came back...

...and he'd already planned something else to surprise her.

FINIS!


End file.
